falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Santiago
|tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 140 |alignment =Neutral |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =Brown |eye color =Dark Brown |hairstyle =HairWavy |head add ons=BeardMix4a EyebrowM |height =1.02 |factions =vFreesideDialogueFaction vFreesideLocalGossipDialogueFaction |class =Doctor |combat style=Default |GECK race =Hispanic |edid =VFSDebtSantiago |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Santiago is a smooth talker that owes some money in Freeside in 2281. Background Santiago is a smooth-talking con artist living in Freeside. He affects a Spanish accent to get out of paying for drinks. Thanks to his dishonest ways, he owes Francine Garret 212 caps and has no intention of paying them back before being confronted by the Courier in the side quest Debt Collector. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Smooth-Talking Criminal: While going after Santiago to gain his debts, Santiago will offer the Courier a password that will earn them a discount at Mick & Ralph's. * Wang Dang Atomic Tango: He may be recruited to fill the role of a suave prostitute for the Garret twins' prostitution ring at the Atomic Wrangler casino. (the other option being Old Ben) * Debt Collector: Francine Garret asks the Courier to find Santiago and bring back the money he owes her. Other interactions * After Wang Dang Atomic Tango has been completed, the Courier can have sex with him for 25 caps. * There is a dialogue option where the Courier can ask for a discount to Mick & Ralph's for 50 caps (25 caps with a Barter or Speech check). He will instruct one to tell Mick or Ralph the word "extravaganza." When this is done, however, they will tell the Courier that he or she has been set up since Mick and Ralph's doesn't do discounts. There will be no dialogue option to talk about this once the Courier returns to Santiago. However, the option will appear when the Courier comes to recruit him for the Garret twins. * Intimidating him will cause him to pay the Courier 256 caps. * If the Courier kills Santiago, they will find 25 caps on his body and they will neither gain bad Karma nor infamy in Freeside even after finishing Wang Dang Atomic Tango. Inventory Notes * Although he is called a "smooth talker," he has a Charisma of 2. * He tends to speak in the third person when using his V.I.P. persona. * Game files indicate he was originally called Angelo, or that his surname is Angelo. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Santiago appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs Recruiting Old Ben to satisfy the "Suave Talker" requirement of the quest Wang Dang Atomic Tango will make it impossible to collect the debt from Santiago through dialogue. Attempting to collect the debt will simply result in a selection of dialogue options where the Courier has no choice but to pay Santiago for his bogus discount password to Mick & Ralph's. Gallery Santiago_AWC.jpg|Santiago, ready to service the customers in the Atomic Wrangler casino Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Freeside characters Category:Atomic Wrangler characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas sleeping partners de:Santiago es:Santiago ru:Сантьяго uk:Сантьяго